blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Platinum the Trinity
is a girl with two souls named and . She became a playable character starting as a DLC for BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. Appearance Platinum is directly taken from the archetype. She appears as a very young girl in a sleeveless white shirt with buttons and blue lining. The outfit is completed by a blue skirt. She wears a pair of white gloves with large cuffs and a pair of similar colored shoes with heart-shaped toeguards. Her hair is a peach-blond, length-wise, reaching her ankles and tied up in two long ponytails. She wears a light green headband and a big ribbon tied to her four pigtails. Her eyes are green with distinct brighter heart-shaped pupils whenever Luna or Sena are in control, and are a simple dark green whenever Trinity Glassfille is in control. While wearing her cloak, her eyes are overshadowed, showing only her mouth, and she carries her weapon covered with belts and a black bag. Her cloak covers her whole body, and is a cream color. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift’s story, she appears in her cloaked form, but even then rarely appears. She even appears to have a 'cowbell' around her neck in both her normal outfit and cloak. Personality Platinum has three split personalities: The first is Luna, a rude girl with a stubborn attitude that hates Ragna, but admires Jūbei. The second is Sena, a polite, understanding, and sometimes curious boy who tries to calm Luna down whenever she encounters Ragna. And lastly, Trinity Glassfille, one of the Six Heroes, but she barely has time to control Platinum’s body, which is almost similar to her own body. During the events of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Luna develops a passionate hatred for Litchi, growing extremely jealous of Litchi’s breasts, as well as calling her by names like “Boobzilla” and “Rackcula”. This is similar to how Noel gets flustered over her own breasts. She also shows an overzealous and protective behavior toward Jūbei when she first thought that Litchi was trying to flirt with him. Finally, Luna gets greatly irritated when Bang tells her that he will do anything to seduce Litchi, claiming that he is only interested by her breasts. During “Help Me, Professor Kokonoe”, Trinity tries to calm down Kokonoe when she gets irritated when Luna mentioned the name of her father. Trinity also explained that Jūbei tried his best to raise both Luna and Sena as much as he did with Kokonoe, and that he loves her more than anything. In BlazBlue: Centralfiction, it is revealed that Platinum was actually a product from Trinity. It also shows that without her influence, both Luna’s and Sena’s souls grow unstable and become more aggressively hostile as a result. History A young girl with three souls named Luna, Sena, and Trinity Glassfille. Luna is a rude young girl; Sena is a polite young boy; and Trinity is the spirit of one of the Six Heroes. Trinity’s personality is locked within her Arch-Enemy Event Weapon, and she is only able to come to the surface for brief periods of time. This Event Weapon’s full name is Thundering Roar: Muchōrin, a staff which has the power to incarnate matter. Platinum normally prefers to avoid violence and lives in the ruins of 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido, but came to the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi by request of Jūbei in order to awaken Bang Shishigami’s Phoenix Wing: Rettenjō. Platinum is seen watching over Ragna the Bloodedge, who is with Jūbei all the time. Luna is very fond of Jūbei, but harbors a deep hatred towards Ragna, most likely due to his connection with Jūbei. She also appeared before Bang, telling him about the Event Weapon that he possesses. ''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend'' In Platinum’s True Ending in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend, her doings before meeting up with Bang are told. At the start of the story, she heard a voice in her dream of Trinity and an unknown voice during the Great Dark War. Shortly, Platinum is woken up by Torakaka, who spotted Tager while she was asleep. The two notice that he’s heading for Kagutsuchi and try to sneak up on him to see what he’s doing, but are ultimately noticed. After some small talk, Torakaka asks Tager if they could travel with him, as they’re trying to keep a low profile, and will show him the secret passage to Kagutsuchi in the Kaka Village in return. Tager consults Kokonoe Mercury, who lets him do so. Later, after reaching the Kaka Village, Platinum decides to go on her own, but ultimately end up in the sewers. After traveling a while, they encounter Arakune. Later still, they end up in Orient Town. However, Luna feels famished and spots Ragna from afar, triggering a memory from a while back. A little while later, Luna gets very jealous of Litchi when the former saw her with Jūbei; at first Luna thought Litchi was flirting with him because of her bosom. After clearing things up, Platinum is informed that Bang was last seen in Rōnin district. After a while, Platinum ends up in Rōnin district, and see Bang rather quickly. However, they notice that two other figures are with him. They turn out to be Carl and Nirvana. Soon enough, Bang and Carl split up, and Platinum goes after the ninja. After a lot of running around, they end up inside the Control Organization branch. Shortly, they are met by Relius Clover, and Trinity, Platinum’s true form, briefly notices this. Relius, intrigued by Platinum’s capability of carrying multiple souls, tries to take them to his lab to conduct some more experiments. However, Platinum fights back but ends up on the losing end. Trinity’s voice warns Luna and Sena to run from Relius, but are confused as to who said it. However, Ignis proceeds to ensnare them, until Bang intervenes. However, Trinity also warns Bang to flee. After pondering for a second, Bang flees with Platinum, but is blocked by Ignis. However, Hakumen intervenes and tells the two to go. However, Relius decides to flee as he fears that the odds are against him. As Relius leaves, Luna and Sena faint. Bang sees to Platinum, who wakes up again as Trinity Glassfille, one of the Six Heroes. After she asks Hakumen to leave the two be, she tells them that deep in Ikaruga, there lies “Tenjō’s legacy”, saying that no one other than Bang is capable of using that power. Bang accepts his quest, and Trinity thanks him as she fades away to the void within Platinum’s body. As Luna and Sena wake up, the former is quick to knock Bang out. Shortly, Hakumen reappears, prompting Sena to remind Luna about “the thing”. Luna gives Hakumen a scroll, which was given to them by Jūbei. Hakumen briefly looks at the scroll and leaves. Shortly, Luna and Sena decide to go back home, which isn’t too far from Ikaruga. Bang and his companions, heading to Ikaruga themselves, ask Platinum if they would join them on the trip. Luna reluctantly accepts and the group begin their trek to Ikaruga. ''BlazBlue: Chronophantasma'' Upon her arrival to Ikaruga, Platinum splits up with Bang to find Hazama and beat him for Jūbei. When she finally finds him, Trinity awakes from her slumber and asks what Terumi’s real purpose is. Their conversation is interrupted as a causality interference occurs, causing Trinity’s soul to subside while Platinum is teleported away, encountering Phantom. Later on she encounters Hazama and weakens him, allowing Hakumen to kill Terumi. But Hazama gets up again while Trinity lets her guard down and stabs her, dragging her down with him into the lake below. What happens afterwards to Platinum is unknown. ''BlazBlue: Centralfiction'' In BlazBlue: Centralfiction, it is revealed that Platinum’s body was created by Trinity. After Ragna recreated the world, having completed her role as Trinity's vessel, Platinum was escorted to Orient Town clinic by Mai Hazuki and Kajun Faycott, with Jūbei watching her from the shadows. Powers and abilities Having one of the Six Heroes assisting her, Platinum possesses exceptional skill and power on magical attacks. Her Jekyll and Hyde personality is somehow derived from the three souls she has due to her Event Weapon. She also uses her staff as a melee weapon when attacking close range enemies. Platinum’s Drive, focuses on incarnating things and changing the appearance of her staff using her Thundering Roar: Muchōrin. Trivia ;Naming *“Platinum” is a metallic element that was named in 1812 from the Spanish word “platina” (“platinum”), a diminutive of “plata” (“silver”). “Trinity” is derived from the Latin word “trinitas” (“a triad”, the number “three”). This abstract noun is formed from the adjective “trinus” (“three each”, “threefold”, “triple”). ;Appearance *Her first released Story Mode artwork showed her having a different bell, and light-green hair color. ;Other *Platinum’s birthday is apparently “Japan Day”, a holiday celebrated in New York. December 13 is “Acadian Rememberance Day”. Wikipedia lists both holidays, however, as “Christan Feast Day”. *Luna mostly speaks in third person. In Japanese culture, it is considered obnoxious and childish to refer to one’s self by name as it implies a sense of self-importance and superiority over others. This is actually congruent with Luna’s mannerisms and attitude. *While Luna and Sena have heart-shaped eyes, when Trinity takes control, they turn into regular eyes. *In Platinum’s “Help Me! Professor Kokonoe” section, it is revealed by Trinity that Luna and Sena were raised by Jūbei before being trapped in their current body. *When Amane Nishiki’s Astral Heat is used on Platinum, Trinity Glassfille is the result. *In BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, when facing Hazama or Yūki Terumi in a pre-fight sequence, Trinity’s spirit appears behind Platinum. *In BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Luna and Sena will help guide the player through the Tutorial Mode’s section Intermediate- Counters. *In Mai’s arcade in BlazBlue: Centralfiction Mai first called Platinum “Bell”, and then corrected herself, saying that the girl is “Platinum the Trinity” now. ;Appearances in other media *Along with Ragna, Jin Kisaragi, Rachel Alucard, Hazama and Hakumen, Platinum is a playable character in Lost Saga. Navigation Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Prime Field Category:Boundary Contact Prime Field Manifestation Category:Playable Characters Category:Continuum Shift II Characters Category:Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:Chronophantasma Characters Category:Chronophantasma Extend Characters Category:Centralfiction Characters Category:Alter Memory Characters Category:Clonephantasma Characters Category:Revolution Reburning Characters Category:Cross Tag Battle Characters